Love Thoughts
by mspauzo
Summary: Natsu has a little think about life. And love. -COMPLETE


**Just an odd idea I had. Thought I'd put it into words. It is pretty short though, so just be aware of that. –Oneshot.**

**Love Thoughts**

Natsu had never really thought about it before. You know, love. Of course, he knew about love for his nakama; like Happy or Wendy perhaps. He knew it meant that you cared for them. Protected them. Wouldn't let harm fall upon them. Yes, he understood what it meant. But what about the other kind… love love? What did that mean? Was that like what Bisca and Alzack had? It must be. Because; they had Asuka. Now Natsu knew that he would never have children with Wendy or Happy. No, that was practically incest. Natsu just could not imagine that; let alone fathom it. So Natsu decided to mentally start ticking off people on his list, who he knew he did not 'love'.

Mirajane… No. That was disgusting.

Cana. Hell no. He wouldn't be able to put up with her drinking habits.

Laki… He didn't even know her last name.

Erza. Holy hell, no.

Levy. Gajeel's girl.

Juvia. To freaky for him.

The list went on, and on, until finally he came down to the last two.

Lisanna… He could picture it. He really could. They had always said they were going to get married when they were older. Their little family… But, it just didn't seem right. It just felt wrong. So that left one person.

…Lucy. As soon as he thought her name, his heart was flooded with warmth. What the hell did that mean!? She was a weirdo, how the hell could he like her in 'that way'? So soon, he was having an inner turmoil with himself. No. He kept telling himself no. But it kept coming back.

No?

_Yes._

…Shit.

He kept thinking to himself,_'how the hell did this happen?'_ Natsu was worried. Very worried. Infact, he was so worried his face was going red. Ahah! He knew what was happening now, he was sick! It explains all the weird delusions, a-and the red face… But alas, Natsu knew he was kidding himself. He was - no scratch that. He is in love with *gulp* Lucy Heartfillia. There! He said it. He was mentally cringing at what he had just thought. _'So,'_ he thought, _'what now?' _

Natsu decided to try and find out what to do. He went to Lucy's closest friend, (after him, of course) Levy. So, he went up to her and asked a few questions about love, romance and dates.

Levy was getting suspicious. In fact, she was getting so suspicious that she started to spy on Natsu when he was around Lu-chan, and even when he was by himself. She literally _stalked _him. A few things that she noticed in pacticular: He stuttered and went _very _red (A.K.A blushing) when he was around Lu-chan. If he saw her approach, he would immediately run away, or try to hide. When he was alone she noticed that he went into deep trances, and would often start slapping himself in the middle of one. Then, Levy realized. Natsu, was, was in love with Lu-chan! Levy almost fainted. She… she could hardly believe it herself.

Levy was no help at all. She started following him! Holy Edolas, that girl freaked him out. But from what he did gather from her, Luce liked assertive men. So assertive meant, straight forward… right? Well, with that in order, all he had to do was go right up to Lucy and confess his feelings to her. Confess? Natsu felt like he was turning into a love sick puppy. Which in this case, he was.

Natsu had his resolve, he was going to go up to Lucy and say he loved her. Easier said then done.

Lucy was sitting at the bar, all alone just waiting for him. Lucy had like for Natsu forever now, but had never done anything about it; at all. She was never planning on it anyway, the guy had to make the first move. Imagine her surprise when Natsu told her.

"H-hey Luce…" Natsu said nervously.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked; very concerned. "You're very red. It kinda goes with your hair." Natsu almost jumped at her comment. It made him swell up with pride, she noticed his hair! "U-ugh yeah, fine. Um, anyway Luce, I have something to tell you." Lucy was slightly perplexed. What had got Natsu so worked up? "Shoot away." Replied Lucy in return.

"W-well you see..."

"Yes Natsu?" What had got him so worried?

Natsu took a deep breath. "Lucy." He said sternly. "I love you."

'_Oh my god'_, thought Lucy.

And with that, she fainted.

**Rate and review please, anything is much appreciated except hate. I forbid hate.**


End file.
